Never Say Never
by JCxX
Summary: "You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time, but I never thought I see it break... Never thought I see it." Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Starting up a new story that I hope to continue and this one will clear up confusion about Socko.**

 **(OC of mine)**

 **This is also so I don't have to explain him in every story I mention him in.**

 **Also I'm not an expert on Australia (I hope to visit soon!), or Aussies so if you see something I should fix please tell me! It would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Btw, I'm aware of the fake stereotype (I'm actually aware of a lot of the stereotypes people in America seem to think of Australia as), of "Hot Aussie Men", but Socko is my own character so go figure.**

 **Annndddd another thing I should make note of that I'm more self conscious about is gymnastics. That being, I'm _not_ a gymnast myself and I have very little knowledge of the world that it is so, please let me know what I should fix! I want it to be as realistic as possible! **

**So, with the knowledge I do have (example: I know what an apparatus is), you'll have to suffice with it.**

 **anywho, enjoy and please R &R **

* * *

_Luigi: Prologue  
_

I couldn't tell how long it's been since I've talked about my best friend. Everyone around me knew I hated talking about him and what happened to him. But I guess I'll talk about him for _you._

Socko Martinez is my best friend, older than me by two years, made it difficult to hang out together in school. We met in fifth grade and have been friends ever since... What we hadn't realized is we attended the same gymnastics club for years; Clif Gymnastics Academy (CGA). Socko actually came up to me on day while I was waiting my turn to practice my routine on the high bar and asked me if I went to Mushroom Elementary. I told him I did and that's basically what happened, it was kind of like one of those "You, me, friends, NOW." type of thing.

I truly think we became friends so quickly because we were bitter about the same things, had similar interests, and etc., We were both outcasts in school so, we made up for each other's lack of social lives.

The one thing everyone notices first hand about Socko is that he's Australian. He told me him and his family moved to the Mushroom Kingdom when he was about ten or nine. If I remember correctly, they moved for Socko's academic improvement because apparently he wasn't doing well in Perth.

The funny thing is Socko and I rarely fight, even to this day; I guess we just see eye to eye on too much. But if we do fight, it's usually over what TV show to watch.

Also, Socko tends to swear profusely and while I was growing up, we weren't allowed to cuss. But knowing Socko for so long now, I kind of just became used to it as well as Mario. In fact, Socko had kind of had an impact on my own swearing...

He's also a ladies' man. I don't know, I guess it has something to do with his accent and his green eyes and attractive blonde hair. He's also freakishly tall... 6'3 to be exact. I'm only six foot so, I sometimes hate having to constantly look up at him.

Back to gymnastics for a second; Socko and I are both at an Elite level. On most occasions, we both attend the competition together and if we're lucky, we can room together instead of another teammate we don't really talk to. Socko's the team captain and I just so happen to be the co-captain; I'm pretty sure this happened because our coach trusts our knowledge of the sport. I started gymnastics at the mere age of seven as well as Socko. I don't know why we didn't notice each other before fifth grade, I guess we just didn't pay attention.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The waiting was the worst, the anticipation, the Coach's stares. Gymnastics to me nowadays was just one big game, Socko has tried to tell me otherwise, but he'll learn eventually. I've been apart of this game for too many long years now, as much as I enjoy it though, I was ready to move on with my life. At the age of 25, I wanted to travel; be a free man, which in Gymnastics, you don't actually have a life. I would never say I hated Gymnastics, of course there were times where it could be enjoyable.

Besides the brutal conditioning and restrictive diet I've had to live by for nearly my whole life, Gymnastics became an outlet when I was younger and that's how I became so passionate about it. It became a second home when my primary one wasn't being friendly, it was where I could run to in times of sadness, or just for the hell of it. A lot of my team says they hate the early mornings and I have to say I'm not a morning person either, but I do look forward to the afternoon practices.

Back when I was still in school, I couldn't wait until the 3:30 bell rang because then I would run to the gym. Socko would be trailing behind me or wait for me at a light post so we could go together. Mario had football practice immediately after school ended so, he couldn't drive me. Our dad couldn't take to time out of his busy schedule to take me either so, I ended up walking. Besides, all the running I did made me prepared for the conditioning I had waiting for me. The Coaches didn't wait on us obviously so, we had to do the conditioning on our own then we could practice our routines.

Now, here I was on a Friday stuck waiting on Socko trying to pull off a simple dismount but he still wanted me to spot him. I leaned against the Pommel horse, watching his release on the bar,

"Socko, it's getting late, can't you work on this another time?" I sigh, shaking my head after he failed again for at least the tenth time. He missed the bar and fell to the floor, landing on his stomach. He slams his hand on the mat,

"No, it's a simple dismount and I want to get it right because if I don't now, then I'm screwed."

"The NGA (National Gymnastics Association ) isn't coming for another two weeks." I point out, Socko pulls himself off the floor and brushes the wraps off, sending chalk dust into the air.

"I know that, Hammy." He takes off the wraps and shoves them in his duffle, I point to his water bottle on the floor next to the bench when Socko looked around for it. I slug my duffle over my shoulder, and pull my keys out of one of the pockets.

"Well then why are you so worried about it then? It looked fine." I ask, following him out to my car. Socko gave me an incredulous look as we got into the car.

"Maybe I'll start believing that when you can pull off a good lie." And that was another thing, Socko knew when I was lying; I don't do it on purpose unless it's absolutely necessary. As I pulled the car out of the parking lot Socko began to talk again, "So, I need an opinion other than my own." He begins,

"About?"

"A girl." I roll my eyes a little,

"Socko I think we've established I'm not the one you should be asking information on girls." I point out,

"Yeah, I know that but still."

"Well first things first, who is she?"

"Someone you know..." I raise an eyebrow,

"I know this person?"

"Yeah... I haven't actually figured it out until recently that I liked her."

"Okay, but still, who is she?"

"Uh, she's a red head." I sigh,

"Socko, tell me her name!"

"It's Annie, dammit!" My jaw dropped, above all people Socko could chosen, he liked a surgeon.

"Dude!"

"I know! And you always wondered why I can't talk around her! She's like a superior compared to me."

"So, your saying you can't talk because you think you'll sound stupid?"

"Yeah... Basically..." Socko ran his fingers through his spikey hair, I could tell he started to become embarrassed.

"Well have you talked to her recently?"

"Nah, mate. I've been too busy pondering over my emotions."

"Again, I'm not a genius on this topic but it sounds like you actually like her. As far as I know, she's not with anyone right now. She's pretty quiet about her personal life... You should ask her out. She's a sweet girl." I completely butchered the advice he asked for. I was still trying to take it all in,

"I have no idea if she would even go out with me." Socko avoided eye contact, we were quiet for a few minutes. Socko usually was known for one night stands, but if he liked a person a lot, he would go for the relationship. I've never seen him act like the way he is now, even in all the years I've known him. Socko is usually pretty confident around women, but I could obviously see he's like a little school boy when talking about Annie.

"The only way to find out is to ask her, Socko. I've gotta warn ya, she's stubborn though."

"I know." He chuckles,

"Dude, you just laughed at that. Damn you really like her don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well I say go for it." I was suddenly reminded of something, "Uh actually that's a bad idea." This caught Socko's attention,

"Why?"

"I forgot to tell you this earlier but, I'm now positive she's actually still with Andrew."

"The BMX biker guy?"

"Yeah, I remember Peach telling us a few months ago. You know how she is, can never keep her mouth shut."

"Shit." He cusses, "I don't know why I didn't remember that..." I saw Socko's eyes sadden,

"Sorry to let you down, bud." I frown,

"Eh, it wasn't your fault. It happens all the time." I knew Socko would think about this all night, I caught him slouching a little in the passenger seat; another sign he was sad. I pulled into his driveway and unlocked the doors,

"See ya tomorrow, try to get some sleep." I say, knowing he wouldn't.

"Yeah, later, Hammy." He waves as he grabs his duffle and heads outside.

...

 _Next day_

Socko 

As if sitting at a table with Annie across from me wasn't awkward enough, it made it worse that we were alone. Luigi and the rest of our friends went to get smoothies, the little shit did that on purpose. I noticed how Annie seemed exhausted though, not her usual light spirited self. I tried to be as casual as possible,

"Something wrong, Annie?" She glances over at me with the innocent blue eyes I enjoyed seeing.

"Not really, just tired I guess." Annie shrugged, I knew she was hiding something from me,

"Seems likes you're more than just tired." I pressed on, Annie turns to face me, I now saw why she was acting so upset. I saw her lip slightly bruised, "Annie, what happened?" My voice laced with concern.

"It's nothing." She brushes off my worry, I sit up a little in my seat.

"Annie, did Andrew do that?" She immediately tensed up, her eyes swelled with emotion.

"I've got to go." I stood up with her,

"Annie, you can tell me." I kept my voice soft, I tried not to move too close to her, fearing I might trigger more anxiety out of her.

"Dammit Socko, just leave me and it alone." I knew right then it was Andrew who did it, the way she instantly tensed up when I brought him up. I could read Annie like a book, I set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Annie, where is he?" She turned to me,

"If you're thinking of talking to him, forget it!" She says quickly, I saw that she was on the verge of crying. I knew I couldn't leave the topic alone and I was afraid Annie would get hurt more.

"I can take him." I say easily, following her into an ally way where we talk in private.

"Socko, you don't get it!" I nodded a little,

"Then tell me what I won't understand. Then maybe I could." I say, my voice still calm, I suddenly heard footsteps coming our way. I then saw Andrew's head pop out behind the side of the wall.

"I thought I heard voices back here." Annie instantly tensed up again and I saw her shrivel up and look the other way. I got in front of her and stooped Andrew from coming closer, "What the hell, man?" He tried to move past me, but I fastened my grip on his shoulder tighter.

"Oh no, you're not going near her." I say, pushing him back.

"Socko, he's -

"Hush." I shut down Annie's attempt to stop me, I could obviously tell she was afraid of Andrew now.

"Look man, I just need to talk to her." Andrew says, his voice bitter and annoyed.

"What did I just say?" I didn't feel the need to repeat myself,

"Socko." Annie tries to budge in again,

"Annie, please be quiet." I tell her,

"Be careful." I heard her whisper., Andrew kept trying to get passed my defense and got more fed up each time he failed.

"Andrew, I don't want to fight you but - Suddenly I felt a fist collide with my jaw. I stumbled backwards into Annie, and I felt her hands trying to steady me. I immediately got a grip again and threw Andrew into the ground. I kept my hand on him to keep Andrew from getting back up. "This is your last chance to turn and walk away. Or we could do this the easy way or the hard way." I say venom dripping on my words, if there was one thing someone should know about me is to not try to fight me.

"You think you're Mr. Tough Guy?" Andrew spat out blood,

"No, I think you're a bitch though. How about you take your sorry ass to court?" I didn't fear this guy at all, he was having a hard time getting out of the grasp I had him locked in.

"What?" He spat,

"Don't lie, I know what happened between you two." I nod towards Annie, who still looked spooked.

"It was an accident!" He still was yelling,

"I don't care." I say dangerously, "You hurt my friends, then you have to deal with me."

"Annie?" I call her name,

"Yeah?" She responds,

"Can you do a favor?"

"Like?"

"Call the police, because I think it's time Andrew here learns his lesson." Andrew's astonished look was priceless when I said that. I refused him to hurt anyone else, so what made you think I would let him go? I'm sure Annie wasn't the first. Annie pulls out her phone and calls them, and not one does she look at Andrew or me. She put her phone back in her pocket a minute later,

"They'll be here soon."

"Thank you, Annie." I nod, still keeping a death grip on Andrew.

...

A few minutes later, the cops showed up, taking Andrew along with them. I explained what happened, trying to keep Annie out of it. She eventually budged in and explained herself and why she was there. When one of the cops asked about her bruised lip, she became silent. They asked if Andrew did it, she slowly nodded her head. I knew it wasn't easy for her to admit it, I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see Annie hugging me, I felt her choke up with tears as the cops left.

I returned the hug, carding my fingers through her spiral red hair.

"Thank you." Came the soft gratitude.

* * *

 **FYI: "Hammy" is Socko's nickname for Luigi. It's a play off his last name: Hamilton. I refuse his and Mario's last name be Mario. Besides, it kind of has a nice ring to it.  
**

 **Finally finished this chapter! I didn't really want to section off the POV's but it was necessary.**

 **Now you're probably wondering how this has to do with the Mario world and why is it considered a fanfic?  
**

 **Trust me, it'll make sense in the later chapters as to why I posted this here.**

 **Pls R &R! **

**if you have questions, feel free to message me on my tumblr: inyourrwildestdreamms**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Now we'll start to see why this is considered fanfiction and why it's in the Mario universe. Again, I hate switching up the POV's but for some of the plot and dialogue it's necessary. I'll try my best to keep it through Luigi's though  
**

* * *

 _Socko:_

"Annie, it's just a bruise." I try to move away from her probing fingers.

"Yes, because a bruise can bleed." She says sarcastically, putting an ice pack on my swelling jaw. "Keep that on there." She adds getting up,

"How did you get the shiner?" I heard another voice ask, I turn my head to see Luigi coming through the doorway.

"Oh, hey Luigi." Annie smiles lightly, coming to sit down next to me again,

"I couldn't find you guys when we came back with the smoothies."

"Ah sorry mate, we uh, had an altercation." I sigh, realizing that we had left our friends out to dry.

"Well, it's doesn't matter anymore. What happened to you?" He started to get curious,

"I just told you-

"Luigi, do me a favor and go get my first aid kit in the kitchen." Annie interrupts. Luigi gave a glare and walked out of the room, Annie continued to clean up my face.

"Man, he threw a good punch." I wince slightly when she began to touch up the wound,

"I warned you not to mess with him." Annie said,

"I wasn't going to let him near you." We were quiet for a few moments before Luigi came back in with the first aid kit. He handed it to Annie before pulling out his vibrating phone,

"Ah crap. I've gotta go." He says,

"Mario need ya?" I ask,

"Unfortunately. I'll come by later, uh, see you soon." He walks back out the door, holding his phone up to his ear. The silence entered the room again as Annie's trained hands fixed the injury, I watched her casually disinfect the cut. She must've noticed my curious glances,

"Something wrong?" She asks, I turn a little, trying to hide any indication that I have feelings for her.

"No." Annie rose an eyebrow,

"You've been acting funny lately though, are you sure nothing's bothering you?" Oh, a lot of things are bothering me Annie...

"No," I brush the worry off, "Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did he ever hurt you like that in the past?" I was hesitant to ask her that, knowing it's still a sore topic and knowing it probably always will be. Annie sighed,

"No." She stopped the handiwork she busied herself with,

"Would you want to tell me what happened or should I just leave it?" She probably noticed the hesitation in my voice,

"Oh, Socko. There's too much to tell."

"I've got time." Looking into her eyes, I saw the exhaustion and sadness that she so carefully tried to hide. Tried to always be okay when she really wasn't.

"Andrew just... Has a temper that's all." She said,

"I figured that part out."

"But no... He never was physical like that." Annie avoided eye contact with me, "Not until the other night... But it was an accident."

"Annie... Please don't lie to me."

"Over the past few months he just began to act strange. He tried to force me to do things I wasn't comfortable with and I just refused to do them... And so I guess he got mad... I would assume you know where that went." Annie continued to look down at the ground,

"Does he drink at all?"

"Yeah, I always told him not to bother showing up if he had too much, usually he would listen. But then again, when people are intoxicated they don't remember what they were told when they were sober." I set a hand on her shoulder,

"Well, he can't hurt you anymore." I say softly, noticing her eyes starting to water. "Annie, you didn't have to tell me that, but you did and I'm proud of you. I know you're going through some stuff shit right now but now that you aren't alone, alright?" I figured no one told her that yet so, that was my chance.

"Thank you, really."

"Annie? It looks like the injury he gave you is untreated. Would you want me to do that for you?" I knew she was still worried about people coming near her after what happened, so I attempted to be choosey of my wording. Annie looked up at me slightly,

"Ah, I forgot to disinfect it... Um, I guess you can. Go ahead." I heard the anxiety in her voice,

"Annie, if you don't want me to, I won't. Don't push yourself into uncomfortable situations."

"No, no, you're fine. I trust you." She gave a small smile, handing me the damp towel. I gently dabbed the small cut on her lip with a bruise surrounding it and while I was doing so, I saw Annie watching me intensely.

"You okay, Annie?" I rose an eyebrow,

"Nothing it's just that from a single look at you from a person who doesn't know you, they'd think you weren't very gentle. You just give off the impression I guess." I chuckle a little,

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I've always had a somewhat rough looking appearance. The silence returned as I cleaned up Annie's face, part of me still yearns to know Annie's feelings. I knew I couldn't ask her now so, I waited. I had realized back in May of last year that I really liked her which is why I haven't been out with other women. This caused an emotion of surprise out of Luigi,

"Socko?" Annie's voice drifted me out of my thoughts,

"Yeah?"

"I think you've attended to the bruise enough, thanks." She gave a light chuckle, pushing down the towel in my hand. Her curly red hair fell over her eye and I did my best not to push it out of the way. Of course, I couldn't stop myself in time so I ended up doing the one thing I tried not to do; show emotion toward her.

"It was just bothering me." I quickly recovered,

"Ha, thanks." She pushes the strand of hair out of her face again, looking down.

...

It was weeks later when I next saw Annie and slowly but surely, I saw Annie become herself again. I hadn't heard anything about Andrew other than the fact that he was in the slammer which satisfied me enough. I'm sure it was a burden off of Annie's chest too. I now stood in a locker room at Clif with the rest of my team, where the NGA waited for us to return out into the competition.

This competition determined whether some of us made it to the Regionals or the rest go home. Basically, it was the biggest shot we had at making it to the Olympics. All of us were busy talking about our nerves but the only person who remained quiet was Luigi. I turned to him,

"Something on your mind?" He shuts his locker,

"Well, besides the fact my whole career could be over within one day? No, nothing."

"No one likes a smart ass, Luigi. Besides, you have a good chance of winning, you're number one on the High Bar. Your routine is solid."

"I know that." I follow him out the the bench the rest of our team was located.

"You always get so tense before a competition, Hammy, lighten up a bit."

"Well, if your career was based on one single routine and one move could screw it up, wouldn't you be a little nervous, too?"

"You'll be fine." I give him a smile.

...

 _Luigi_

Socko loves to prove himself right and hates it when he's wrong. But in this case, I guess I can let him soak up the spotlight a little more considering we both barely made the final cut. I think we both nearly fainted when the NGA called our names for placing. Standing next to five other teammates, who frankly seemed just as relieved as us to be going one step further, really put a lot into perspective.

The time eventually came where we had to go home though and no longer be cheered on by the jealous others. It had been evening by the time I opened the front door where Mario was attempting to make dinner. I sniffed the air,

"What are you cooking?" I dropped my duffle on the floor near the coat hanger and strode over to where he was stirring something.

"Stir Fry." He mutters; too preoccupied in his work in the frying pan. Mario can cook but if I'm around then he'll bribe me to do it instead. I picked up the empty box next to the stove what was I assumed is the Stir Fry box. I read the directions before asking Gordon Ramsey,

"You do realize you're supposed to slow cook it, right?" He dropped the spatula with an aggravated expression smothered across his face,

"You're kidding me." I showed him the directions on the back of the packaging,

"No, says it right there, bro." Whelp. He tried.

"That would explain why it smells weird." He says turning off the stove and pulling the pan off the burner. Mario can only make pre-made items such as DiGiorno frozen pizza or waffles.

"You couldn't have waited until I got home?" I groan

"No, my stomach doesn't wait for anyone." He grins a little, throwing away the burnt mixture.

"I'm glad I came home when I did, don't want you burning the house down."

"Hey I'm a good cook!"

"Name one thing you can make that doesn't turn into charcoal." I say, leaning against the fridge.

"Mac n' Cheese."

"That's out of a box." He turns to me with a towel in his grasp,

"I'm pretty sure that still counts."

"Anyone can make Kraft, Mario!" I laugh, dodging his towel whip.

...

Over the next few weeks, Socko and I trained incredibly hard for the upcoming competition. Yes, it involved us staying after hours because we're both perfectionists. Getting a sense of Déjà vu, I took my ace bandage off as Socko put the weights away. I heard him wince,

"What?" He rolls his shoulder as he walked over to the bench I was sitting at,

"I probably pulled a muscle... No big deal." He groans in pain as he picked up his duffle bag.

"Pretty bad if you're showing it, no?"

"Nah, I'll be fine mate." It was quiet as we walked out to his car before I spoke,

"So, have you spoken to Annie? I know she's been kind of on the down low since Andrew was thrown in jail."

"Not recently, any time I try to talk to her, my throat swells up." He sighs, starting up his engine.

"Wow, you've got it bad." I chuckle but immediately regretted it after he sent daggers at me, "Well think about it this way, Socko, if your shoulder isn't better within a few days, have her take a look at it." He rolled his eyes at the comment,

"Hammy, it's a strained muscle not a break. It'll heal eventually."

"In time for Regionals?" I rose an eyebrow,

"Hopefully and if not then I'll play through the pain." Before I knew it, he was pulling up in front of my house and waiting for me to ditch him.

"Dude..." I began,

"Come on, get!" He gestures for me to leave, I grabbed my gym bag from the backseat and opened the door.

"I'm serious, Socko. Perfect excuse to see Annie..." I bribe, and before I could continue he closes the passenger door on me. I laughed all the way until I made it into my room.

* * *

 **Okay, a light-hearted ending for this chapter but that won't last long. Please R & R! Next chapter coming soon!**

 **\- Jax**


End file.
